


The Titan from Shingeki City

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: A Titan from the Junior High universe ends up in the Attack on Titan universe, A lot of descriptions of Titans licking people, Crossover, Culture Shock, Hange geeks out over the Titan, Humor, Licking, Light Angst, Mostly-happy ending, Multi, Other, Reiner and Bertholdt are on the run from the Survey Corps, The Titan Talks, Titan!Reader, Titans, but it's not sexual, interdimensional portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: A strange portal appears, and a Titan from the AOT Junior High universe winds up in the Attack on Titan universe.  (That Titan is you!)You pick up Reiner and Bertholdt and start licking them, puzzled why they're so afraid.  Eventually they tell you - Titans in this universe EAT humans!  Hange shows up too.  As you learn about their messed-up world, all you want is to go home.





	The Titan from Shingeki City

“T-Titan!” Bertholdt cried in fear. “A huge one!”

“Yeah, it came out of that thing!” Reiner shouted. A bizarre purple hole had appeared in the sky seconds earlier, like a rip in fabric. The Pure Titan crawling around earlier had vanished into it, and you, a very different Titan, had emerged.

As you exited the portal, you were disoriented. You’d fallen six meters to the ground. You rose to your feet and looked around, finding a grassy landscape dotted with trees. 

_What was that purple thing? Where am I?_

You checked your body. Still pink and still 12 meters tall, from what you could tell. And while falling from that height hurt, you didn’t seem to have any major damage.

A blond male human stared up at you from the grass. He looked delicious.

You lunged for the man, and soon he was clutched in your hand. You knew nothing about Reiner Braun, especially the fact that he was a Titan Shifter who had returned from battle and was unable to transform. 

Your tongue shot out to lick him. 

_Mmm!_

"Don't eat me!" the blond man cried.

Down below, you spotted a skinnier human with dark hair.

Another snack.

You grabbed him with your other hand. The man started screaming, “No! I don’t want to die!” 

“Bert!” the blond one cried in distress. He shouted at you, “You bastard! If you eat Bert I’ll-!”

You couldn't help licking them both. They tasted great, even squirming like that.

“Don’t eat us!” Reiner begged. He normally wouldn’t plead like this, but he was helpless. “We're too young to die! _Aargh,_ what am I doing trying to reason with it?!”

“Aaah!” Bert screamed. As your slimy pink tongue moved over him, he expected to be bitten and swallowed at any moment. _“Reiner, help me!”_

All of this was strange to you. Why were these men so terrified?

The Titan instinct to lick was nearly unstoppable, so humans where you were from either wore Titan-repelling lotion (it made them unappetizing), or dealt with being licked once in a while. Few people were actually scared of you. As everyone knew, Titan-on-human crime was virtually nonexistent. 

But maybe these humans didn't know that. 

You brought your head up and spoke in your deep Titan voice.

“Not...going to eat...you.”

The humans gaped in amazement.

Reiner said, “Did that Titan just _talk?”_

Bertholdt whimpered in terror. You could feel his body quivering in your hand. 

Your crazed eyes kept looking at the two humans. “Not...kill...you. Just...taste...”

Your head darted forward once more.

The dark haired one was delectable. Saltier than the blond one, for some reason. Finally you were satisfied.

“I saw that purple thing...on my way...to work...”

The shifters were utterly confused. _“Work?”_ Reiner said. “What the hell?”

“Must have been...a portal. Took...me here. Where am I?” you asked haltingly.

Your Titan body, compared to these humans,’ was not adapted for fast speech. Hand Language was easier and more detailed, but you doubted that the humans here would know it.

Bertholdt stammered, “Y-You, you...you have a _job?”_

“Shingeki City,” you replied. “Ackerman Paper Company. Am...accountant. Titan division.”

You didn't think your life was particularly unusual. But neither Reiner nor Bertholdt had ever heard of your city. Or the country it was in.

“You fell from the sky when that portal opened up,” Reiner marveled. “You must be from another world.”

This was your conclusion as well. “Seems…so.”

Bertholdt said, “In your country, Titans don’t eat people?”

“Eat? No!” you said, shaking your mighty head vigorously. “Only taste. Coworkers understand.”

These humans seemed baffled.

“Reiner…Bertholdt,” you said, using the names they’d called themselves. “Sorry for licking. When humans appear...I can’t...resist.”

As everyone in your world knew, Titan instincts made it nearly impossible to resist tasting humans.

“Wait...coworkers? _Human_ coworkers?” Bertholdt cried.

You nodded. "Some."

_Though my office is in the Titan building._

“My God,” said Reiner. “This is _insane.”_

Just then, a figure rode up on a horse. The human, who had glasses and wore chestnut-brown hair in a bun, leaped up and began zipping toward you. “Reiner! Bertholdt!” she cried. “I’ll dispatch this one!”

She flew straight at your face. You threw your arms up defensively, and the human slashed at them several times with her swords. 

"ARRRRRGH!" you roared in pain.

“Stop!” Reiner shouted, throwing his arms up. “Don’t kill this Titan! It’s not a threat to us!” 

The aggressive human paused. 

Reiner told her, “It can talk! And it doesn’t eat humans!”

"Wait, _really?"_

You examined the wounds on your arms, whining a little as steam rose from them. 

“And,” Bertholdt said completely seriously, “we think it’s from a different universe.”

“Who’s...this?” you inquired, half-expecting your attacker to leap at you again.

The girl fell to her feet. “H-Hange!” she said, her eyes full of wonder. “Hange Zoe. Oh my God, it’s _true! _ You can _talk!_ Say something!”

You couldn’t hold back anymore. You moved Reiner and Bertholdt into a single hand and reached for Hange. She screamed as your gigantic fingers squeezed her arms to her side. “Nonono!” she said with rising panic. “They said you wouldn’t eat me!”

You popped Hange’s head and torso into your mouth and sucked her like a lollipop.

“Mmm,” you grunted. _Fragrant and citrusy._

“Don’t be afraid!” Reiner called to Hange. “He won’t eat you, he just licks people!”

“She can’t hear you in his mouth,” Bertholdt reminded him.

You felt Hange slowly relaxing as your tongue worked its way around her tiny form.

You took a good twenty seconds to absorb the flavor. She just tasted so good. And her skin seemed to be getting saltier for some reason.

When you finally pulled Hange from your mouth, she was red-faced and breathless.

“That was...oh wow...what’s _your_ name?”

You told her. 

She giggled. “Can you do that again?”

“Tastes good,” you said gladly. Every once in awhile, you got a human that reacted like this. You put this one back in for another few licks, then your urge was satisfied. “Hange…_delicious.”_

“Now do you see what we’re dealing with?” Reiner remarked, as soon as she came back out.

“It’s amazing!” Hange said, still blushing. “L-Let’s capture it and take it to the Scout castle!” 

You looked at her in surprise. _Capture me? Is kidnapping legal here?!_

You shook your head firmly. “Don’t…kidnap me. Need to find...Shingeki City,” you tell her. _If it's here._

“You’re outside the Walls, about two miles from the Forest of Giant Trees,” Hange said in puzzlement. “There’s no ‘Shingeki City’ around here.”

“Titans here..._eat_ humans?” you asked her.

“Well...yes,” she admitted. “Most of them, anyway.”

“Every day,” Reiner said, “more of our friends get ripped apart by Mindless Titans.” Then he made an alarmed face. “N-Not to imply that _you’re_ mindless. But the ones here are!”

You were shocked. No wonder these people were so afraid of you.

“If you don’t believe us,” Bertholdt offered sadly, “there’s the bottom half of somebody about 100 meters behind us. A Titan ate the top half.”

“That’s horrible! Humans small, but they people too! Titans _never_ kill,” you explained, gesturing strongly.

Being a mix of human and plant, Titans got most of their energy from the sun, but they still needed some trace minerals. Human sweat had these minerals in abundance. Hence (researchers in your world had concluded) the urge to lick humans.

“I see,” Hange said. “Now if you’re done tasting Bertholdt and Reiner, could you put them down?”

You remembered the nervous humans in your hands. Carefully, you set them down on the grass.

“Th-Thank you,” Bertholdt said.

“Yeah, we appreciate you not killing us,” Reiner added.

“How...you stop...Titans from eating you?” you asked the three people. “Humans so small.”

“Well, we’ve built gigantic walls around our cities,” Hange replied. She shot Reiner and Bertholdt a withering look. "Though _that _ doesn't always work."

Reiner added, “Anyone who goes outside has to either kill Titans, or get devoured. That’s what this gear is for.”

You stared at them. “You do this? Kill Titans?”

Bertholdt, Reiner, and Hange nodded sadly.

Horror-struck, you shook your head. “I need get home,” you insisted. “This world’s... _terrible."_

“Hope you find your home,” Hange said. 

“Thank you. According multiverse theory...there many worlds,” you tried to explain. “Hope to find mine.”

Just then, the sky tore open and the dark purple portal reappeared. 

“That's convenient,” Bert muttered.

You stepped towards it, then looked back at the three baffled humans. “Bye,” you told them.

Then you got an idea. Bending down and extending a hand, you asked, “You…want come with me?”

“We...can’t,” Hange said sadly. “Though it's really tempting. I’m a commander in the army, and there are people outside this island that want to invade us.”

“That too bad,” you told her. “Good luck...hope life gets better. Bye, everyone...”

“WAIT!” Reiner and Bertholdt exclaimed.

You turned around.

“Take Bert and I with you!” Reiner cried. “Please!”

Hange advised, “Don’t do it. Just so you know, they’re enemies that I was sent here to capture. Their actions killed hundreds…maybe thousands of people.” To rub it in, she added, “They brought Mindless Titans inside our walls.” 

Your jaw dropped.

"What you do…now you capture them?” you asked, afraid to hear the undoubtedly cruel answer. 

“We’re…” she said, then sighed. Hange looked ashamed. “We're going to feed them to Titans.”

Taken aback, you stared at your three normal-looking friends. Was there anyone in this world who wasn’t a killer?

“Reiner…Bertholdt,” you said. They weren’t denying it. Tears were running down Bertholdt’s face. “You seem nice. But you’re…_barbaric,”_ you said with disgust. “Even you, Hange!” 

She looked hurt. “That’s probably true.”

You told the humans sadly, “You _not_ welcome in Shingeki City. You stay in terrible world.”

You climbed into the portal, there was a dazzling light, and you disappeared from the Eldians’ view.

Before anyone could react, a crawling Mindless Titan popped out of the portal. 

"I got this!" Hange cried. 

In the ensuing scuffle, she was able to jump atop its back and slice its nape.

No one spoke. The Titan corpse steamed and hissed.

The beautiful purple portal flickered a little, then disappeared.

"Where'd that portal come from?" asked Reiner.

“Shingeki City, apparently,” said Bertholdt. 

Hange sighed. "A world much better than ours."

“I…I still can’t believe that Titan didn’t kill us,” Bertholdt marveled, as Hange handcuffed him and Reiner.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Hange told him with a twisted smile. “You’ll get eaten by a Titan soon enough. Then we'll finally be able to fight against the Marleyans!”

Just then, the other Survey Corps members galloped up on their horses. “Hange, you got them!”

“Let’s see those traitors face justice!”

The Warriors' eyes filled with horror as they were taken away. 

After walking through the portal, you found yourself back in downtown Shingeki City. It was mid-morning. You were standing in the Titan lane of the sidewalk, with your gleaming office building up ahead. 

_Finally home! Thank Ymir,_ you thought. You'd never felt this happy to be late for work. 

But your relief was short-lived.

The street was chaotic. People were screaming that someone got eaten by a psychotic Titan. “It ATE him! Ate him like he was breakfast!”

“That’s sick! Who ever heard of a Titan _eating_ somebody?!”

“That’s crazy!”

“It just happened!”

Everyone rushed around in confusion. Apparently, they hadn't noticed you coming out of the portal.

You looked around. You asked a very tall Titan, who was trying not to step on a human running into the wrong lane, “Where'd the murderer go?”

This tall, blond Titan couldn’t speak aloud, so she used Hand Language. “He jumped and ended up in that purple sky hole,” she said to you, as her long hair swished behind her moving arms. “But he's gone now.”

You were relieved. At the same time, you felt sad for the human that got devoured.

As the tall Titan strode away, you thought, _I hope that portal never opens again!_


End file.
